Power Up!
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What would happen if each member of the Fellowship got his own unique superpower? Check it out! And YAY! Chapter 12 is UUUUUP! All review, please!
1. Pearls of Victory

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hey wazzup? An idea for a story just popped into my head. I hope you like it, and if you don't: Please leave right now.

. . . You're still there? Good. Let's start this story, then!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I want to own it, but I don't.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

,,Then you shall be The Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin smiled.

,,Allright! . . . Where are we going?"

That was the beginning of The Fellowship.

Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck had decided to join Frodo Baggins in his quest to destroy the One Ring.

But, in this story, things were going to be a bit different than in the other stories. And that is where our story begins.

The Fellowship was about to leave, when Elrond appeared.

,,Fellowship, before you go, I want to give you something. Please come with me."

The nine companions followed Elrond to a large hall. Elrond turned around to them.

,,I would do anything to make this quest easier. That's why I decided that this is the time to introduce you to your new secret weapons. Wait here."

The walked out the hall and the Fellowship exchanged curious looks. What was Elrond talking about?

About 5 minutes later, they saw Elrond walking towards them, holding a small box in his arms. When he reached them he opened it. The Fellowship leaned forwards to see, but felt slightly disappointed when they only found nine, silver necklaces with each one pearl on it, each pearl in a different colour.

Merry looked at Elrond.

,,Just necklaces? That's it?"

Elrond shook his head.

,,Certainly not JUST necklaces, Meriadoc. But you'll notice soon enough."

Gimli took one step closer and looked better. 

,,It couldn't be. . . but yes! My eyes must be deceiving me."

He looked up at Elrond, who was smiling friendly.

,,Could these be. . . the Pearls of Victory?"

Gimli gasped when Elrond nodded. 

Pippin was beginning to grow impatient. 

,,But what's so good about that? Necklaces are pretty but a few good swords or bows would be of much greater value. I guess."

Elrond explained: ,,These are Pearls of Victory, just as Gimli said. And they're not just bringing luck, but. . . some extra powers."

Pippin's jaw dropped. ,,Powers? What do you mean by that?"

Elrond smiled. 

,,Just what I said. Extra powers. At least, we think. They could never be tested, because we don't know what will happen when you use them. But in situations like this, I think we can take the chance."

Boromir stepped forwards. ,,Does Sauron know about these Pearls?"

The answer was simple.

,,Perhaps. How can I tell what Sauron knows or doesn't know?"

Then Legolas spoke, with a little smile on his face.

,,I think Sauron would be able to know. I mean, when the Dwarf knows, everybody is able to."

,,Shut your mouth, Elf."

,,Fine."

,,Fine."

,,This is the right time to put the necklaces on, then. Each of you can have one of the Pearls, and you'll be able to use your new-found powers by then. You'll each have your own unique powers."

Every member of the Fellowship grabbed one of the necklaces and putted them around their neck. (Even Gimli, although I don't know how)

Immediatly, they felt their new powers flow through their body.

Aragorn shivered a moment and asked Elrond: ,,How do we use these powers?"

,,To activate the Powers, you must say 'Power up!'. But the Powers drain a lot of your energy. So when you've used the Powers, you have to say 'Power down!' to deactivate them. You'll learn to control this powers over time. But you have to leave now. I've kept you far too long. I wish you all good luck."

After a last goodbye, they left Rivendell.

~What do you think about this first chapter? I guess must tell you this: I LOVE REVIEWS!!! So, please review and make me happy!


	2. Power of the Orange Pearl

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi there! 9 REVIEWS??? You seem to like the story! I'm honored you people really read this! Anyway, before this story continues, I want to thank the reviewers who took time to review my story!"  
  
To chloe: Thanks for the compliment. I'm happy to hear you like the idea. I know I made a mistake with 'Brandybok', but I've already corrected it. Thanks for the hint. And with the 'they go like this', that's just my writing-style. So if you don't like it, stop reading.  
  
To The Exterminator Sango: In this chapters, you'll learn what a few of the Powers are. Thanks for reading and I really hope you like all chapters coming up!  
  
To Huinesoron: I have some Powers in mind and I had a good time making them up. Some of them are pretty funny, I hope you think they aren't pathetic.  
  
To Kat: I'm not telling all the Powers yet! Haha! If you want to know all the Powers, you'll have to keep reading! Whahaha! Ahem. Sorry. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To LegolasStalker_Tay: LegolasStalker??? Funny name. I'm sorry but I already made up all the Powers. But the idea was pretty funny. You'll see what's Pippin's Power is soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Wingtontummy: I'll continue soon! I'm really having a good time writing this! I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Hi! You're one of my favorite authors! Thank you for dropping by and reading my fic! I hope you like it!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: Thank you for reviewing and even adding me and my story to your favorites! You made my day! About my name, Bulma is from Dragonball Z, and Greenleaf, that's Legolas' surname. You like it? Thank you! I hope you keep reading and keep reviewing, I really like reviewers like you!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yay! You've also read my fic 'Brave Soul Switching'! Thank you! And you even reviewed it! I'm glad at least someone reads more than one fic written by me!  
  
Bulma Greenleaf: ,,The story will continue here. And remember, it's only a story. I'm not Tolkien. So I make mistakes. Don't flame me for that. Thank you!  
  
Dislaimer: I. . . don't. . . own. . . Lord of the Rings. . . * sobs *  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
Mountains were their first obstacles. They had decided not to use or try the Powers untill they were far away from Rivendell. They didn't want to risk anything.  
  
After climbing most of the mountains, they were taking a quick rest. Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin a course 'how to handle a dagger', when Frodo got bored and asked the rest of the Fellowship:  
  
,,Why don't we try out our Powers?"  
  
Merry and Pippin immediatly agreed. ,,Yeah! We wanna know what we can do!"  
  
Gandalf finally agreed when Merry and Pippin started whining.  
  
,,We wanna test our PoOOooOOwers! GaaaAAaanndalf!!"  
  
,,Allright, allright! Just stop that!"  
  
,,Yay!"  
  
The Fellowship gathered and formed a cirkle.  
  
,,OK, who's first?"  
  
,,I think Mister Frodo should go first, because he's the Ringbearer and all." Sam said.  
  
When the others agreed, Frodo did a step forwards. The pearl on his necklace was orange.  
  
,,Ehmm. . . ok. . . Here goes. . . Power up!"  
  
Immediatly when he said that, his eyes started to glow red. The Fellowship backed off a few steps, but stared fascinated.  
  
,,So. . . what happened, Frodo?" Merry asked.  
  
Frodo had no idea how he looked, but. . .  
  
,,I can see. . . what's on the other site of the mountains. . ."  
  
,,WHAT???"  
  
,,I see Rivendell. . . And if I look more closely now, I can even see. . . Hobbiton."  
  
The other Hobbits swallowed. They all wanted to go back to Hobbiton.  
  
Frodo looked around. Suddenly, he saw something weird. Hundreds of birds, bats or whatever it were, were moving quickly towards the mountain the Fellowship was on.  
  
,,Power down!"  
  
His eyes stopped glowing and looked normal again. Slightly in panic he told the Fellowship what he had seen.  
  
Legolas climbed on a large rock and scanned the horizon. Then, Legolas' voice was heard calling: ,,Crebain from Duland! Hide, quick!"  
  
Just a few seconds after the Fellowship was hidden, the Crebain flew past the mountain. But, unfortunatly, the Fellowship was seen. With loud cries, they turned back to Isengard.  
  
,,We have no choice. We must go over Caradhras." Gandalf decided.  
  
The Fellowship gathered their stuff and began to climb the snowy mountain.  
  
~That's it for chapter 2! Frodo has the Power to look through things, like walls and mountains. I hope you were already understanding that when you were reading this chapter. Oh well, should I continue? Tell me in a review! 


	3. Power of the Brown Pearl

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hello! How are you today! I'm fine, thank you. And you know why? It's because I've got a lot of sweet and cute reviews! Yay! Thank you, reviewers!"  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: You've really become one of my favorite reviewers! Yay! I'm happy to hear you like the story and Frodo's Power! Keep reading!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Hooray! You've read my story! I'm so honored! Glad to hear you like the story! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Glad to hear you like Frodo's Power! The next powers will be less passive, I promise, but I thought, because Frodo's the main character and everything, I should do his Power first. Blowing things up and stuff like that will be up soon! I hope you like the upcoming chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own the Pearls of Victory! Yay!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
Although the Fellowship was climbing the snowy mountain Caradhras, they weren't troubled by their tough road. They talked about Frodo's Power and couldn't wait to test their own.  
  
The journey was boring and long, so they entertained themselves by trying to guess their own powers.  
  
,,My Pearl is brown, so I must have the Power to control ground and cause earthquakes and everything. I'll be the most fearest Dwarf, no, living creature of the world!" Gimli told everyone who wanted to listen for a minute.  
  
Of course the fun couldn't last for long. Legolas got fed up listening to Gimli's endless babbling, which he couldn't avoid, because of his Elven- ears.  
  
,,If your Power is so special, why don't you show us then?" Legolas asked Gimli.  
  
Gimli gave Legolas a death-glare. Actually, he wasn't too eager to test his Power.  
  
,,Okay, okay, I get the point. So you're chicken, Master Dwarf?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
  
If looks could kill, Legolas would have been dead, buried, dug up, and dead again.  
  
,,Just look at him. I knew he was a coward when I first met him."  
  
Gimli just couldn't take it anymore. An Elf wouldn't insult him.  
  
,,Okay, I'll show you. But I'm not responsible for the consequenses I could cause you."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had noticed there was something happening, so they waited and watched.  
  
Legolas smiled. ,,Well, c'mon with your special incredible Power, Master Dwarf."  
  
,,As you wish, Master Elf, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
,,Sure."  
  
Gimli concentrated, while thinking: * Me and my big mouth. . . *  
  
,,Power up!"  
  
Ever after that sentence, he regretted he had ever started about his Power.  
  
Gimli cried out in shock as he began to hover. ,,AAAHHH!!! Get me down!"  
  
The others stared with big eyes for a moment. Then Legolas started to laugh. The moment after that, they were all laughing their head off. The sight of Gimli flying higher and higher. . . It was just too funny to ignore.  
  
Gimli was still screaming: ,,Get me down! Don't just stand around laughing at me!"  
  
Aragorn thought it had been fun for long enough now.  
  
,,GIMLI!!! You have to say 'Power down' before the wind blows you away!"  
  
,,POWER DOWN!!!"  
  
Immediatly Gimli fell down like a brick. Lucky enough for Gimli, Aragorn caught him before he hit the ground. When Gimli was standing on his two legs again he looked up seeing Legolas with a very annoying smirk on his face.  
  
,,One word, Elf, and I rip your head off with my own two hands!"  
  
,,Oh by Valar, now I'm so scared. . . Not."  
  
,,Well, now it's your turn. I tested my Power, now you show us yours."  
  
,,I can't."  
  
Gimli stared at Legolas. ,,You can't? Explain yourself."  
  
,,The blue Pearl on my necklace. . . It's frozen."  
  
,,Will you show the Pearl, Legolas?" Aragorn asked while he walked towards the Elf.  
  
When he finally got Legolas to show, Aragorn saw that the Pearl was frozen to Legolas' skin. He looked up at his Elvish friend. ,,You should have told us."  
  
Legolas shook his head. ,,It doesn't hurt me, Aragorn. This Pearl. . . It feels like. . . It's a part of me. Don't you guys have the same feeling?"  
  
Now Pippin spoke up. ,,I agree with Legolas."  
  
,,Me too." Merry said.  
  
One by one, they admitted it felt like they always had their Pearls.  
  
Gandalf: ,,So this must be a side effect of the Pearls of Victory. I don't know whether this is good or bad."  
  
,,C'mon Gandalf. It's not like this are Rings of Power or something. We're not obsessed with these Pearls. We're just excited about their possibilities." Sam said.  
  
Gandalf finally agreed. ,,Okay, okay. Anyway, we have to continue our journey. Remember, we have to be able to fight and travel normal, too."  
  
And with this words, the Fellowship continued their journey over Caradhras.  
  
~Tell me! What do you think? Give me a lot of reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS!! I think it's quite obvious what Gimli's Power is (flying). And if you think you already know what Legolas' Power is, be my guest and review to tell me! 


	4. Power of the White and Lightblue Pearl

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,WOW!! So many reviews! I feel loved! THANK YOU!!! Heheh. . . Some of you guys tried to guess Legolas' Power! But none of you did it! Although some of you have guessed SOMEONES Power. . . And ONE OF YOU got VERY CLOSE!!! Wha ha ha. . . Keep reading to find out!"  
  
To shadow: I'll write more soon! If I get more reviews at this pace, I'll never be able to thank them all!  
  
To legolin: Cool! You're a fan of Dragonball Z and Lord of the Rings, too? Me too! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To elfbabe009: Yay! I'm glad you like the story! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
To Midnight: I like your name! And I'll keep writing, don't worry!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: Thank you for trying to guess Legolas' Power, although you didn't succeed. Keep reading to find out!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: You guessed the same as so many reviewers! But it's wrong! Wha ha ha! Nice try! But you HAVE guessed someone's Power! Who could it be??? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Mwha ha ha!  
  
To Storm Elf: Nice name! I like it! Keep reading to find out what the other Powers are! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: I think it should be quite funny to see Gimli fly. . . Of course I know where you can buy these Pearls, and I never lie. . . (ahem)  
  
To incurelf: Maybe you'll get Legolas next. I don't know yet. If I put Legolas' Power in the story you guys will never read the chapters after that. So maybe I'm putting Legolas' Power last. . . You'll see soon enough!  
  
To Anya - Ring of Sarcasm: Those are really cool ideas. But alas, I've figured out all the Powers already. . . Thank you for reviewing and keep reading!  
  
To Gwendolyn Oakenstaff: Wow! Long, difficult but cool name! I'm happy to see you like the story! Thank you!  
  
To Oddwen: Your ideas are great, but I made up all the Powers already! But it's nice to see people are really thinking about this story! Thank you very much and I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Haha! Je hebt precies hetzelfde geraden als bijna alle andere reviewers! Maar helaas, het is helemaal fout. Maar je hebt wel iemands kracht geraden! Maar wie? Haha, je zal moeten blijven lezen totdat het in het verhaal komt! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Bridges over de Dwarswetering: Thank you for reviewing! You already know Legolas' Power because you helped me to make the Powers up at school! Don't tell the others! See ya at school!  
  
To KoUsagi: Thank you for reviewing! And yeah! Thank you for adding me to your favorites! You made my day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings. But I do own my own ideas!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
They were all cold. As cold as ice. They were on Caradhras. A mighty, high and snowy mountain.  
  
Legolas walked over the snow, not as troubled by the snow as the rest of the Fellowship. On his guard, he walked past Gandalf, too. Another step forwards. Then he heard it. A soft sound only Elven-ears could catch. Legolas concentrated on the sound and reported to Gandalf:  
  
,,There's a foul voice over the air!"  
  
,,Power up!" Frodo's eyes glowed red and he could now clearly see a Wizard in white, standing on a tower. He was obviously saying something. Legolas was right.  
  
,,Power down! I have seen a Wizard in white!"  
  
Gandalf knew what was happening. He knew Caradhras and had noticed something was wrong.  
  
,,It's Saruman!"  
  
The other members of the Fellowship looked up looking shocked. They were tired and needed a break. Aragorn felt the ground shaking under his feet.  
  
,,He's trying to bring down the mountain!"  
  
Gandalf tried to stop the spells, but it was too late. An avalanche couldn't be avoided. Legolas pulled Gandalf back on the path, prevending him to fall of the mountain. The next moment, they were all buried under the snow.  
  
After the whole Fellowship had gotten theirselves out of the snow, they really didn't feel like traveling much further.  
  
,,I can't feel my toes. . ." Merry complained.  
  
,,How can that be? It's not cold at all." Pippin exclaimed to everyone's surprise.  
  
Boromir watched Pippin, thought for a few seconds, then asked: ,,Hey Pippin, which colour is your Pearl of Victory?"  
  
Pippin looked at the man, slightly surprised, then answered: ,,It has two colours. Blue and white. Why are you asking, Boromir?"  
  
Boromir shrugged. ,,Nothing special. I only thought it might have something to do with your Power."  
  
Pippin stared at Boromir excited. ,,Do you REALLY think? Cool! (to Gandalf) Gandalf, can I test my Power right now?"  
  
Gandalf looked like he didn't agree with that at all, but he was curious, too. What could the little Pippin have for a Power?  
  
,,Allright Pippin. Show us."  
  
,,Yay! Ok! Power up!"  
  
Nothing happened. At least, not visible. Pippin looked slightly disappointed.  
  
,,Why isn't anything happening?"  
  
,,Maybe you have to try to destroy something." Aragorn tried.  
  
Pippin looked at his hands. ,,Well, okay." He walked up to a bunch of rocks, then tried to destroy one by hitting it. But once again, nothing happened.  
  
Legolas walked up to Pippin and looked at the rock. ,,Pippin. . . I think something did happen. Aragorn, will you look at this for a moment?"  
  
Aragorn looked over Legolas' shoulder, and saw that something was different indeed. Gimli had enough of this. This was taking far too long for him. He pushed the others aside.  
  
,,Let me! I'll check that stone and then we're done in a minute!"  
  
Accidently, Gimli pushed Pippin aside, too. But the second he did, he froze on his place and didn't move at all anymore. Everyone looked at the Dwarf, shocked. Pippin stammered: ,,What happened???"  
  
Gandalf looked at Gimli, then said: ,,He's frozen. Well, now we know what Pippin's Power is. But HOW are we going to get Gimli out of this state?"  
  
Nobody knew. After endless trying they just decided to lift Gimli up and that someone had to carry him. On this cold mountain, Gimli would certainly not have the right temperature to unfreeze. They had to go back anyway. But where to go after they got off Caradhras? Gandalf had decided to let Frodo choose whether they would go over the gap of Rohan or through the Mines of Moria.  
  
,,We will go through the Mines."  
  
So they turned back. And headed to the Mines. But Gimli was still frozen, and they had tried everything, except. . .  
  
,,Perhaps one of our Powers can help." (Merry)  
  
,,But we're don't know what all the Powers are yet!" (Aragorn)  
  
,,I'd say we just try." (Pippin)  
  
,,I really think that idea isn't that bad, Pippin." (Frodo)  
  
,,Why should we even TRY to help the Dwarf?" (Legolas)  
  
,,Let's not do anything thoughtlessly. . ." (Boromir)  
  
,,Oh, I'm getting sooo tired of this. Why don't we just make a choice?" (Sam)  
  
,,Stop!" (Gandalf)  
  
Everyone looks at Gandalf.  
  
,,What is it, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.  
  
,,I've decided. Boromir, I'm very certain you can help."  
  
Boromir was kinda stunned with surprise. ,,Me???"  
  
Gandalf nodded. ,,Yes. I'm positive that your Power can be of good use."  
  
~Dun dun! What kinda Power will Boromir have??? Be my guest and have a guess! For those who haven't understood what Pippin's Power is: Everything Pippin touches, freezes. Get it? Okay! Please all REVIEW!!! See ya! 


	5. Power of the Red Pearl

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,I'm surprised to see everyone seems to like this story! Well, I guess I'll continue then! Wha ha ha! What will happen in this chapter? Just read and you'll find out!"  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: You came close by almost guessing Pippin's Power indeed! Your ideas about Legolas' Power are nice, but I already figured out what his Power has to be! But thank you anyway!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Wow, I just checked my e-mail, and you've send me a poster about this story? Thank you very much! That's very sweet! Your review was cute, too! You really became one of my favorite reviewers! You'll find out what Legolas' Power is. Perhaps in this chapter. Perhaps not. Wha ha ha, I'm pure evil. Well, see ya again and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
To storm watcher: Heheh. . . Do I torture you when I'm not updating? Well, let's just stop torturing you then and continue the story! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing!  
  
To Emerald Queen: I know this is a weird fic. But the readers seem to like it. So I'm just writing more and more. I'm glad you like it. Everyone seems to wanna know what Legolas' Power is! Tee-hee! Maybe I'll tell you guys in this chapter. Maybe not. Wha ha ha!  
  
To incurelf: I'm happy to hear you like the fic. I'm sure everyone can guess Boromir's Power, since it's very easy. You'll read it in this chapter! Enjoy and I hope you like this chapter, too!  
  
To Lady Moon: I luv your name! I'm not saying anything about your guess about Boromir's Power. You'll have to read it for yourself! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: You're actually reading this, aren't you! I'm honored! Thank you! About your guess about Boromir's Power. Boromir's Power IS obvious. You'll see for youself. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: I AM sneaky. I know how you feel about guessing, I do that a lot, too. Guess wrong, I mean. Yay! Fun with the magical Pearls of Victory! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Appin Took: Aww, that's so sweet of you to say! Thank you! You'll learn other Powers each chapter! I hope you like Boromir's Power and perhaps I'll give a few hints for the next one. Bye bye!  
  
To Elf-Watcher: Now you mention it, it really sounds like Captain Planet indeed! Funny. Your idea is fun, but I thought up something else! But thank you anyway! Bye bye!  
  
To elfbabe009: Kewl! You like Pip's Power! I hope you like Boromir's Power, too!  
  
To goaway: Aww. . . Do you really think my fics are that good? That's sweet! Thank you! You made my day! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! Thank you and bye bye!  
  
To CrystalFire: (locking up her Orlando Blooms) Thanks for the hint and for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Boromir stared at Gandalf.  
  
,,Why do you think I can help Gimli, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf looked back at Boromir.  
  
,,One of the reasons I think that is because of the colour of your Pearl. It's red, isn't it?"  
  
,,Yes, but what-"  
  
,,Well, think about it. Almost all Pearls have a colour that have to do something with the Power they carry. And since your Pearl is red. . ."  
  
Boromir nodded. ,,I understand. Shall I try my Power right now?"  
  
,,That would be a good idea."  
  
The Fellowship gathered around Boromir, careful not to get too close. Boromir took one deep breath, then said:  
  
,,Power up!"  
  
Immediatly after he said that, flames start surrounding his body. It was pretty impressive to see. Boromir looked at the flames, surprised they didn't hurt him at all. Then he looked at Gandalf, wondering what to do now. Gandalf looked at the frozen Gimli, then said:  
  
,,C'mon, stand closer to Gimli. I think that might do the trick."  
  
Boromir walked up to Gimli. The grass under his feet burned to ashes as he stepped on it. When he was like one metre away from the Dwarf, Gimli suddenly started to move again.  
  
Gimli stared at Boromir, who was still looking like he was on fire.  
  
,,What happened?"  
  
After explaining everything, Gimli seemed happy to hear they were going through Moria.  
  
,,My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome. I haven't seen him in a long while."  
  
The others had mixed feelings about Moria. Sam said he was afraid of the dark, Merry and Pippin didn't like the idea of darkness, Boromir didn't really mind going through Moria, but had rather took the gap of Rohan. Aragorn knew that something dangerous was hiding in Moria, and didn't want to meet it. Legolas didn't like to be in small places, and especially not in mines. Gandalf had rather chosen the gap of Rohan. He knew exactly what dangers and foul creatures were hiding in the darkness of Moria. And Frodo, well, Frodo had chosen to go through the Mines of Moria, but now he was near them, he had the feeling this was going to be very, very wrong.  
  
They reached the Mines without any further troubles. Bill the pony had to turn back, to Sam's distress. Aragorn had told him that if Bill would go with them through the Mines, he would probably get in the way and would be afraid of everything inside. And that's not something Sam wanted.  
  
Pippin didn't like this place at all. And he was bored. He wanted to do something, so he tried to skip stones on the water. It just started to work out well, when Aragorn stopped him.  
  
,,Don't disturb the water." The Ranger whispered.  
  
Pippin looked at the water. Did something move in the dark in there?  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf was having some trouble in finding the password to enter Moria. The Fellowship was getting a bit bored. Frodo was staring at the entrance of the Mines. What could possibly be the password?  
  
Pippin walked up to Frodo. Maybe he had to warn the Ringbearer for the possible danger in the water.  
  
,,Frodo. . ."  
  
Frodo really didn't feel like talking to the other Hobbit now. He almost had the answer!  
  
,,No Pippin, not now."  
  
,,But-"  
  
,,Sorry, but I don't really feel like talking to you, Pippin. Leave me alone for a minute."  
  
Pippin walked back to the water disappointed. Oh well, if Frodo didn't want to listen. . .  
  
Frodo suddenly had a clue what the password might be. He turned to Gandalf and asked:  
  
,,What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"  
  
,,Mellon."  
  
With loud noises, the door to Moria opened. The Fellowship gathered at the entrance and prepared to go inside. Pippin looked at the water for a moment, then walked after his friends.  
  
,,Soon, Master Elf, you'll enjoy the faithfull hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat from the bone." Gimli said to Legolas. ,,And we call this place a mine."  
  
Boromir looked around and shivered.  
  
,,This is no mine. This is a tomb."  
  
The Fellowship started to look around in panic. Now they saw that there were skeletons of Dwarves everywhere. Legolas took a closer look on one of the arrows that were in the skeletons.  
  
,,Goblins!"  
  
This only caused more panic. Boromir was the first who spoke up.  
  
,,We should never have come here!"  
  
The next moment, the members of the Fellowship had the shock of their lives when they heard Frodo scream for help. Turning around, they saw a tentacle from the water, trying to drag a very afraid Frodo in.  
  
The Hobbits cut off the tentacle, but the only respond to that were more tentacles, and after that, the whole Watcher appeared.  
  
Arrows were shot by Legolas, but soon he was out of arrows. As fast as he could he ran into the water, trying to help the Ringbearer as much as he could. But soon he noticed daggers didn't really help against Watchers. And the others did the best they could, too. But none of them succeeded. It was kind of helpless. Boromir had tried to use his Power already, but as soon as he touched the water, the flames died out. Pippin wanted to use his Power, too. But the others would be in danger when he froze the Watcher. Legolas looked around, trying to find a solution to this problem, and could only find one. Hoping doing this was right, he cried out:  
  
,,Power up!"  
  
~Wha ha ha! What will happen? I'm sooooo evil! Tell me what you think in a review! I think you should know how much I LOVE reviews! I get all happy when I read my new reviews! They really make my day! Well, bye bye! 


	6. Power of the Blue Pearl

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hey people! This is a very important chapter for you, isn't it? Because I FINALLY reveal Legolas' Power! And that's what you've all been waiting for, isn't it? Sorry for the late update, but I had problems with the Internet. So here's an extra long chapter! And guess what? Two of the reviewers guessed the right Power! Congratulations, MoroTheWolfGod and Lady Moon! Well, what am I waiting for? Let's thank the reviewers and continue with the story! Warning: a major shock in this chapter! You can't say I didn't warn you! : - D "  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Oh, thank you!!! You putted my story to your favorites! That REALLY made my day, I'm serious! Yeah, I love cliffhangers. To write them of course. Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
To goaway: Thank you very much for reviewing the story, I'm glad you like it and enjoy the next chapter!!! Bye bye!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: You have no idea how right you are about Legolas' Power! Oh well, you'll see in this chapter!! Bye bye!!!  
  
To Lady Moon: I know I'm evil. Thanks for the compliment! You're kinda right about Legolas Power, y'know. Congratulations! And your name is still cool!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Here's the update you've been waiting for! Sorry it's late. Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing the story!  
  
To Jedi Knight 666: Yeah, I think the Fire-Power is just right for him. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Your review was funny! I promise I won't stop writing after the 9 Powers are introduced. I like writing this story! I won't stop writing if the reviewers keep reviewing!!!  
  
To EMerald QUeen: Nope, not a single teeny bit of sanity. Thanks for the compliment! Bye bye!  
  
To elfbabe009: Thanks for reviewing! The idea of super-arrows is pretty nice, but no, I thought up a Power for Leggie already. But the idea was very good! Thank you!!! Bye bye!  
  
To Blackbird: No, I won't tell what Aragorn's Power is! Wha ha ha! You'll have to find out for yourself! Wha ha ha! Well, bye bye!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Thank you for reviewing (from my sister, too)! Have you really read all of my stories? That's just great! Thanks! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
To incurelf: Here's the next chapter! It's longer because you guys had to wait very long. Sorry! I had problems with the computer so I couln't help it. . . Sorry again and thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Kierin: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad to hear you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story and the characters of Lord of the Rings, but I do own the Pearls of Victory and their Powers.  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Hoping doing this was right, Legolas cried out:  
  
,,Power up!"  
  
Immediatly, water he was standing in started twirling around his legs. Legolas looked at it for a second.  
  
He felt like one with the water. And had the feeling he could do anything with the water. Legolas seemed to know exactly what he had to do to make the water do what he wanted.  
  
With a quick movement of his hand, water from all around him started moving, forming a wave and hitting the Watcher. But that wasn't enough. Within just one second, he putted his arms above his head. All the water around the angry Watcher started to float. This was far more difficult than just causing a wave. Legolas couldn't do more than this at once.  
  
But without water, the Watcher was pretty powerless. The rest of the Fellowship had no problem to defeat the Watcher on land.  
  
They didn't actually kill the beast. They weren't able to. Legolas was getting very tired from using his Power. Aragorn was able to cut of the tentacle where Frodo was hanging upside-down. Lucky enough, Boromir caught Frodo just before Legolas sank on his knees. All the water he had been holding up fell down again. The lake was pretty deep and Legolas was still in there, probably drowning.  
  
It seemed like the Elf would never come to the surface again. The other members of the Fellowship wanted to go after their friend, but Gandalf forbade them to do that.  
  
,,I want to help Legolas just as well as you do, but going after him would be like suicide."  
  
Frodo couldn't just watch without doing or seeing anything.  
  
,,Power up!"  
  
His eyes glew red and now he could see Legolas in the water. But the Elf wasn't drowning at all. Legolas seemed to be able to breath while being under water. But breathing wasn't the only thing he did. The Elf was fighting the Watcher at the same time!  
  
* This is what Frodo saw. . .  
  
Legolas was standing on the bottom of the lake, fighting a furious-looking Watcher. Creating vibrations in the water with his hands, the Elf really seemed to hurt the Watcher. Or maybe the Watcher seemed to be hurt because he couldn't reach Legolas, hindered by the strong vibrations.  
  
Frodo was just about to tell the others Legolas was doing fine down there, untill he saw something alarming. Legolas was looking really pale and about to collapse. He wouldn't be able to continue this fight for long!  
  
,,Power down!"  
  
Frodo turned to the others, who were waiting for him to tell them what happened to Legolas.  
  
,,Legolas is alive, can breath underwater and he's fighting the Watcher. But there is one problem. . . Well, he's getting kind of tired. Remember what Lord Elrond told us, the Power drains a lot of your energy. I don't know what's going to happen when he's out of energy."  
  
The others looked alarmed. Legolas still alive, but needed help from his friends. How could they ever been thinking about leaving him here? Legolas had always been there to help them, at least as long as they knew him. They were a Fellowship and wouldn't let him down.  
  
Aragorn was the first who jumped in the water. Boromir was right behind him.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship really wanted to help their friend, but couldn't. Gandalf was too old, the Hobbits couldn't swim, and Gimli's clothes were far too heavy, he would sink like a brick. Anyway, if they would jump into the water, they would drown, that was for sure.  
  
* From Aragorn's point of view. . .  
  
Suicide or not, he had known Legolas for long enough to risk his life for him. When Aragorn jumped into the water, the first thing he saw was indeed Legolas, fighting the Watcher. Everything was exactly like Frodo had described. Legolas' attacks were getting weaker and weaker, running out of energy. Aragorn saw that Boromir was following him. Good. He needed all the help he could get.  
  
As he swam towards the Elf, Aragorn pulled his sword. If he had to fight the Watcher, he'd better be armed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Boromir right behind.  
  
Legolas saw them coming and decided to put up a diversionary manoeuvre to give the Men a chance to come closer. Swimming to the right, Legolas kept on creating vibrations.  
  
It worked. At the first sight. But one thing was forgotten. Watchers live in the water their whole lifes, and feel everything that's in the water, too.  
  
So when the Men approached, the Watcher didn't quite see them as enemies. The Elf was more threatening. So the Elf had to die. That's the way Watchers think and act.  
  
But from the moment the two Men started to cut off tentacles, the Watcher was ready to attack them at once.  
  
Avoiding tentacles and fighting at the same time, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas had a pretty hard time going to the surface. Actually, it looked like they wouldn't succeed at all. And of course Aragorn and Boromir needed air. Which was one thing they hadn't.  
  
This was the time Gimli had enough. Getting fed up with doing nothing on land, the Dwarf jumped in the water. He wasn't just being stupid, he had a plan. And he was hoping it would work, or else would drown for sure. The others on land were pretty shocked and tried to stop him, but failed.  
  
When Gimli hit the water, he immediatly started to sink. Little as he was, the Watcher didn't saw him as an enemy. He was used to Dwarves. So he ignored Gimli as he kept attacking the three other members of the Fellowship.  
  
Meanwhile, Boromir and Aragorn were starting to look a bit. . . blue. Having no air left, they were despirit to get to the surface. Swimming to the others, Gimli tried to get their attention by waving his arms.  
  
Eventually, Legolas saw him. Avoiding yet another angry tentacle, the Elf swam towards the Dwarf. Gimli beckoned Legolas had to go get the others. Confused, tired, but despirit enough, Legolas obeyed. After a lot of trouble getting through the tentacles, Legolas was managed to grab a nearly- unconcious Boromir by his shoulder. Dragging him back through the tentacles, he finally reached Gimli. Looking over his shoulder, Legolas saw that Aragorn had lost conciousness and at least ten tentacles wrapped around the Man. Almost in panic, Legolas swung Boromir at Gimli. They would have to save themselves. He was going to get Aragorn from this situation. It was his fault Aragorn was down here, and the Man died, who was supposed to be the King of Gondor? And he would lose a dear friend with it.  
  
With new-found powers, he rushed through the maze of tentacles again. Reaching Aragorn, he grabbed the sword Aragorn had dropped when he lost conciousness. Legolas was pretty experienced in handling swords, and he immediatly started to cut off all the tentacles that were wrapped around Aragorn's body.  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli had time to carry out his plan. While holding Boromir, he tried to say 'Power up!' underwater. After a few attempts, he finally succeeded enough. Because of the oxygen in the water, Gimli was able to rush through the water to the surface very quickly. The tentacles of the Watcher weren't able to keep up with him at all.  
  
In the open air again, Gimli could finally breath again. Looking at Boromir, he saw to his relief that the Man was breathing, too. No time to think too much now. He had to concentrate on flying now. He was supposed to reach the Hobbits and Gandalf. With a lot of effort, he managed to get above them.  
  
,,Power down!"  
  
Gimli and Boromir fell on the ground, and the Hobbits and Gandalf tried to help them as much as they could immediatly. Boromir was still unconcious.  
  
Underwater, Legolas was still cutting off Watcher-tentacles. It didn't help at all. For one tentacle he cut off, two came back. So he decided to use his Power to attack once more. He did no longer care if he would use to much, or if he could handle this little energy. Life or death, he no longer cared. He had to save Aragorn, even if he had to sacrifice his own life.  
  
Legolas moved his arms above his head with one quick movement, and nearly collapsed because of the great Power he couldn't actually bear anymore. But eventually Legolas succeeded in lifting the water. The Watcher dropped Aragorn and turned to the Elf, who was having a hard time holding on. This Elf was really getting too annoying.  
  
,,Power down!"  
  
Legolas felt lighter without his Power, and ran to Aragorn, who was lying on the ground, still unconcious. While the water was falling down again, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's wrist and pulled him to the dry land. He was very lucky the tentacles of the Watcher didn't hit him.  
  
The Hobbits, Gandalf and Gimli helped them both on land. They were incredibly happy to see them.  
  
Legolas sat on the shore, totally out of breath. Gandalf called to him:  
  
,,Come on Legolas, it's still dangerous out here! The Watcher is still the- "  
  
On that moment all the tentacles shot out of the water. They all wrapped around Legolas within one second and pulled him back into the water.  
  
The Elf didn't even had time to react or to activate his Power. The Fellowship was stunned. This couldn't be happening. . .  
  
With a wild scream, Gimli jumped in the water a second time. The rest of the Fellowship that wasn't unconcious, couldn't do anything but staring to the water and hoping they would be okay. They could see there was a fight underwater, but couldn't see who was winning. Frodo didn't even dare to use his Power to see.  
  
After two minutes (it seemed like two hours), Gimli came flying out of the water with Legolas.  
  
As fast as they could, they carried the Elf and the two unconcious Men into the Mines. That was probably the only place where the Watcher wouldn't be able to stop them from going there.  
  
Tentacles tried to reach them, but they were to far off already. Right after they entered the Mines, the entrance broke down. Now they had no choice but to go through Moria.  
  
Gandalf placed Legolas on the ground and bend over the Elf, to check his heart-beat.  
  
Then he realised the awful truth. There was no heart-beat. Legolas had died.  
  
~NOOOO!!!! What have I done???? Legolas is dead!!! Tell me what you think in a review! 


	7. A new Pearl?

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,WOW!!! The last chapter was indeed quite a shock, wasn't it? I got angry and sad reviews, just because Legolas had died in my story! Don't worry!"  
  
To Oddwen: Hi! You're the only one who didn't really mind that Legolas was dead! And you're right. But you guys really are forgetting about something! Sam and Merry have Powers, too! Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Lady Moon: I must admit, I AM an evil author! (lol) You'll see if it's an evil set-up soon enough! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: No, don't sink into depression! Oh well, your genius moment was pretty good! Oh well, bye!  
  
To incurelf: YES! HE'S DEAD!!! Wha ha ha! I'm evil! But not PURE evil. You'll see soon enough! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
To the_ringspell: Whahaha! I'm the Evil-Author-Who-Can-Do-Everything-She- Wants!!! So if I want, I COULD make him live again. . .  
  
To goaway: Yay! You're one of the few who didn't immediatly started to threaten me! Pippin is cute!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Well, there's nothing you can do for Legolas now. . . He is DEAD now! Wha ha ha! Evil again! But you already know how it's going to end. What a great invention e-mail is. . . : )  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: You'll see if you're right soon enough! Or not. . . Wha ha ha!  
  
To Appin Took: I have something up my sleeve indeed. . . you'll see soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To reader: No, I won't kill Boromir. . . yet. Wha ha ha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
To little-lost-one: NOOO!!! Not your Evil-Muffin-Men-of-Doom!!! Tee-hee!  
  
To Elrenia: Well, it's too late to turn back. He's dead. There's nothing I can do for him. . . Or is there? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Wow! I got two long reviews from you! I LOVE long reviews! Don't sink into a depression! It's allright! Just wait and see!  
  
To OrliChica: I'm glad to hear you like the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
To elfbabe009: I'm honored to hear that Legolas' Power surprised you! Thanks!  
  
To Gundulf the Beige: Every chapter will reveal a new Power! You'll have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkien made up! But I do own the Pearls of Victory and their Powers!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
A bitter silence followed when Gandalf told the sad news to the Fellowship. So the Elf had died. Even Gimli fell silent. He didn't hate the Elf at all. Why did he had to die?  
  
Gandalf was the first who spoke up.  
  
,,Does anybody has an idea what to do with his body? Bury it here?"  
  
Aragorn, who had just awoken, didn't quite agree with this plan.  
  
,,No Gandalf, that's one thing we just CAN'T do. Think about it. Legolas is an Elf. Elves don't belong in the Mines. If we want to give him a proper funeral, we'll have to take him with us to bury him outside, maybe in Lothlorien."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship immediatly agreed with Aragorn, and Gandalf had no choice but to accept the fact that they were taking a corpse with them. It was quite a scary thought.  
  
But they just pretended that Legolas wasn't dead, but unconcious. They perfectly knew that this wasn't true, but they at least dared to touch him. In turn, they carried him as they walked through Moria. Even Merry and Pippin couldn't bring smiles on the Fellowship's faces. The Fellowship had lost its angels' wings.  
  
After quite some time, Gandalf stopped walking. He looked around.  
  
,,I have no memory of this place."  
  
The Fellowship decided to sit around, waiting for Gandalf to remember which way to go. If Legolas had still been with them, his Elven-ears would have heard the sounds of quick feet and foul voices. But since the Elf was not, nobody noticed.  
  
Frodo felt like his heart was too small for all the sadness he felt. It was HIS fault that Legolas was gone. If he had only been more attentive, the Watcher couldn't have caught him off his guard. And then, Legolas wouldn't have sacrificed his life for him. They all would have been alive. . . That thought hurted him the most.  
  
Frodo sighed, rose from his place, and slowly walked to Gandalf. Sitting next to the Wizard, he was blinded by his grief, too blind to notice the small creature who was just a short distance away from the Fellowship. Gollum.  
  
Gollum had been following the grieving Fellowship for some time now. He was hungry, but his hunger for his Precious was more important to him. Besides, if he wanted food, he COULD go steal it from the Fellowship. He was mighty enough. . . He had something in his possession that the Fellowship wouldn't expect. A purple Pearl.  
  
Gollum had found this shining, pretty Pearl, and kept it, as a cheap replacement for his Precious. After he got the Precious back, he wouldn't need it anymore. Gollum had observed the Fellowship for several days now. He had seen the dying Elf. He had seen the mysterious Powers of the Fellowship. And even his small, simple brain started to realise that this Powers had to do something with the beautiful, shiny Pearl he had found. Especially this words, said sevaral times, were mysterious. He would try to speak the words soon.  
  
,,Ah! It's that way!" The Fellowship looked up from their places.  
  
,,He remembers!" Merry cheered.  
  
Gandalf looked over his shoulder to the Hobbit.  
  
,,No Meriadoc. Fresh air comes from this way. When you've lost your path, always follow your nose!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Gollum followed, too. And in his hand, a purple Pearl of Victory.  
  
~Boo! That's it for today! Sorry for the short chapter! But I hope you'll like it anyway. No Power is revealed today, but isn't a new Pearl enough? I have no idea how Gollum got the Pearl or where he found it, but I'll think of something. So I don't want any reviews like this: 'How on earth can Gollum have a Pearl? That doesn't make any sense!' Indeed, it doesn't make any sense, but this is my story, and I'm not making any sense either. So there. Don't forget to read my new story: Freakin'Out! ALL REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	8. Power of an unknown Pearl?

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Heheh. I guess I'll continue, since you guys got very angry about the long waiting time. Well, I'll thank the reviewers first, than the story continues!"  
  
To Gundulf the Beige: Thank you! I didn't realise it's 'Gollum' instead of 'Gollem'. I didn't read the English book. Well, thanks for the hint!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: Keep reading, and you'll find out whether you're right or not. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!  
  
To greenleafgrl: Gollum has found his Pearl. There are many strange things to be found in Moria. Perhaps Legolas will live. Perhaps not. Wha ha ha! You'll notice soon enough!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: So, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I won't give any hints about the faith of Legolas, so you'll just have to read!  
  
To Huinesoron: Thanx for the hint about 'Gollum' instead of 'Gollem'. I've already corrected my mistake! So. . . thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Lady Moon: Booyaka? Heheh. . . that's a funny word. So, the story is insane/evil, huh? Wha ha ha! Anyway, thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Perhaps Gollum will revive Legolas. Perhaps not. Hehehehehe. . . keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
To the_ringspell: Heheheheh. . . Well, I must say think I rather have a dead Elven-body with me than no Elf at all. . . Uhm. . . anyway! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To incurelf: Aaaargghh! You just HAD to say that, didn't you? Heheh. . . I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing! Bye bye!  
  
To little-lost-one: OH NO!!! Not the evil-muffin-men-of-doom!!! In respond, I send my fluffy-pink-evil-teddybears-of-doom to fight your muffin men! WHA HA HA!!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Yay! Another long review! But HOW did you came up with the guess of the next chapter-thing? You have NO idea. . . how right you are. . . Don´t tell anybody!  
  
To Tursiops: How I can kill Legolas? Well, that's very easy: You just write it down. Tadaa!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkien made up! But everything that I made up is mine!!!  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
When the Fellowship entered the Great Hall of Moria, Gandalf looked around.  
  
,,I think I´ll risk a little more light here." The top of Gandalf's staff lit up and the Fellowship could see most of the Great Hall.  
  
Gimli looked around. The Great Hall seemed so quiet without Dwarves walking around everywhere. Walking further, he suddenly saw a room at his right hand. When he saw what was inside, it felt like something snapping inside his head.  
  
,,NOOOO!!!!"  
  
,,GIMLI!!!" Gandalf shouted. ,,Come back!"  
  
But there was no possibility of stopping the Dwarf. The Fellowship had no other choice than following Gimli.  
  
When they reached the tomb, Gimli was sobbing on his knees. Gandalf read what was written in Dwarvish.  
  
,,It sais: 'Here rests Balin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead."  
  
On that comment, Gimli bursted out in more tears.  
  
While the Fellowship gave Gimli some time to get himself together, Gandalf took a large book from the hands of one of the skeletons. He noticed several curious looks from the rest of the Fellowship, so he read the last line to the others.  
  
,,Drums. Drums in the deep. But we can't get out. They're coming. . ."  
  
Then, there was a loud noice which startled the whole Fellowship.  
  
Gandalf turned around, ready to fight. But he only found Pippin, who had accidentely thrown the skeleton that sat on the well down. But the horror wasn't over yet. With the skeleton, a chain with a bucket fell down in the depths of the Mine. When all the loud noises fell silent, the Fellowship stared at eachother for a moment, then sighed.  
  
Gandalf looked at Pippin furiously. ,,Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Pippin just stood there staring at the ground wishing he'd never touched the skeleton. ,,I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Gandalf sighed. ,,Well, it's too late to change it now. We'd better get through the rest of Moria soon. If there's something in Moria, it will surely know where we are."  
  
The Fellowship walked to the entrance from where they came into this room, when they suddenly heard the ominously sound of drums.  
  
Boromir was the first one reaching the door. If he had walked a little faster, he realised later, he would be hit by an arrow. In a flash, he could see hundreds of Orcs heading for this chamber. He closed the door as soon as possible and shouted to Aragorn:  
  
,,Come on! Give me some things to barricade this door with!"  
  
Aragorn, who was carrying Legolas' body on the moment, dropped the Elf and started throwing axes and spears at Boromir. Boromir caught them and barricaded the door.  
  
The Fellowship gathered and stood in their fighting positions.  
  
Gandalf looked around. This wasn't going to work out good. He called out to the others:  
  
,,If we're going to fight like this, we won't stand a chance! Everybody who knows their Powers, get your power up!"  
  
Frodo, Gimli, Pippin and Boromir shouted as one: ,,Power up!"  
  
Frodo's eyes started glowing red, Gimli started floating, the ground where Pippin was standing on froze, and Boromir looked like he was on fire.  
  
The others got into their best defense-stance.  
  
On that moment, the Fight started. Hundreds of Orcs broke the door. Arrows were shot by Aragorn, and soon after that, the whole Fellowhip was fighting.  
  
Frodo had to fight on his old way, but the enemy couldn't hide from him now. But now, he wished he couldn't see through walls. He could see a very large animal coming. It looked quite strong, but not very smart. He tried to warn the others, but they were too busy with their own fights to be able to listen to him.  
  
Gimli's ability to fly helped him quite a lot. Flying above his enemy while hacking off heads he did quite a good job. Although he didn't like flying, this was nice.  
  
Pippin and Merry worked together as a team. Pippin ran around freezing Orcs, while Merry ran after him, killing the frozen creatures. This way, it wasn't that difficult anymore.  
  
On that moment, the Fellowship could hear Frodo scream:  
  
,,Watch out! There's a new enemy on the way!"  
  
Then, the cave-troll came into the chamber, chasing the Fellowship.  
  
Gandalf did the best he could do. But he could clearly see that the Fellowship was about to lose. He shouted to the others:  
  
,,We can't win this! We must head to the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" With that he turned around. He was about to run, when he could see Legolas, still lying on the ground. Gandalf just couldn't leave him here. The Wizard picked up the body, and ran after the others.  
  
They were half-way the Great Hall when they saw the Orcs that came running towards them in all possible ways. They even crept down the pillars.  
  
Gandalf could feel his arms become tired. He couldn't carry the Elf anymore.  
  
He had no other choice.  
  
,,I'm sorry, Legolas. . ." He whispered.  
  
Then, he let go the Elf.  
  
The Fellowship ran further, and they were close to the Bridge. But on a certain moment, they were surrounded by thousand of ugly, hideous, dangerous Orcs. The Fellowship stood in their defense-stance, knowing they wouldn't stand a chance when the Orcs would attack.  
  
Then, one of the Orcs tried to attack Aragorn. The Ranger was ready to defend himself, but before the Orc reached him, he fell down with a Mirkwood-arrow in his throat. Aragorn looked up confused, just in time to see the enormous wave of water flowing through the Great Hall. Thousand of Orcs were killed at the same time.  
  
To the Fellowship's surprise, the water went right around them. None of them got hit by the enormous ammount of water. The water left at the same speed as it had come. When the Fellowship looked around, they saw that the Great Hall was totally empty. All the Orcs were gone. Then, they heard a voice saying:  
  
,,Were you planning to leave without me?"  
  
Aragorn let out a cry of happiness, running to the Elf.  
  
,,LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
The whole Fellowship was complete again.  
  
But for how long?  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
~Well, happy now? Legolas is back! But how did he do that? And who did it? Review please! 


	9. A Loss for the Fellowship

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,And heeeeeeeeere's the next chapter! Enjoy! BTW, if you look VERY careful in chapter 8, you will find someone who says: 'Power up' Have a good time searching!"  
  
To Lady Moon: Yes! It's Leggie! ALIVE!!! YAY!!! Heheheh. . . I'm not going to tell you who revived him. . . WHAHAHAHA!!! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To greenleafgrl: You want to know how Legolas came back to life? Too bad for you! I won't tell you now! Perhaps in this chapter, perhaps not. . .  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: . . . * Sings a lament for Im A Brandybuck *  
  
To little-lost-one: My Silver Dragon Mesan will defeat your chicago, london and blueberry scented candles! WHA HA HA! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: Well, perhaps you were right. . . perhaps not. You thought Gollum revived Leggie, didn't you? Well, I think I'm going to give you the answer in this chapter. Or not. Heheheheh. . .  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: You already know how Legolas got back to life, don't you? Well, congratulations, because the other readers don't! Heheheh. Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Oops. I forgot Boromir's battle scene. My mistake. That wasn't a hint. They didn't test their Powers because it would attract attention from the Enemies. But I'm glad to hear you thought about it! Well, bye bye!  
  
To Bilbo-san: * runs after Bilbo-san * Wait! Nobody's dead in this story anymore! Cheer up!  
  
To Andray: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chappie!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: He's ALIVE!!!! YAY!!! I'm happy to hear you're not in that dark Legolas-less depression anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: This only goes for things Tolkien made up. I don't own that.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Fellowship hadn't realised that they had missed Legolas this much. Happiness had refilled the hearts of every member. Even Gimli seemed a little happier than normal. But Gandalf realised there wasn't much time to be happy and gathered everyone around them.  
  
,,I'm glad you're back, Legolas, although I have no idea how. But I'm sure the danger's not over yet. We have to get to the Bridge of Khazad-Dum as soon as possible."  
  
Gandalf had just finished saying that sentence, when red light appeared at the end of the Great Hall of Moria. Something huge was coming their way.  
  
Gandalf remembered a conversation between Saruman and him something more than a year ago. He had been talking about Moria, and Gandalf had almost been convinced that Saruman could read his mind. He was very afraid of the creature that was hiding in here, indeed. But strange enough, now that the Balrog was this close, he remained calm. He looked at the others. They all looked back and he could see the trust in their eyes. He thought for two seconds. He heard Boromir asking:  
  
,,Was kind of new devilry is this?"  
  
Gandalf knew that this was the moment. They had to run now, and fast.  
  
,,This is a Balrog. This is beyond our skills. Weapons or Powers won't be of any use anymore. RUN!!"  
  
The fear in the Wizard's voice made the Fellowship run faster, but the Balrog was huge and when the beast had taken just three steps, he had almost caught up with the Fellowship already.  
  
And finally, finally, finally the Bridge of Khazad-Dum was close. But Gandalf could clearly see that without a true miracle, they wouldn't make it. He had only one choice.  
  
When the Wizard slowed down, Aragorn began to worry. He had known Gandalf for a long time and he knew what the Wizard would do in a situation like this.  
  
,,Gandalf!"  
  
But Gandalf wasn't in the mood to listen to the Ranger.  
  
,,Go, Aragorn! You must lead them out of Moria! Then go to Lothlorien! Galadriel will know what to do!"  
  
,,But. . ."  
  
,,ARAGORN!!! Don't linger here! Go on! The Fellowship needs you! GO!"  
  
In some situations, Aragorn had noticed, you're not able to refuse an order. And this was one of them. Completely against his will he ran further, leaving Gandalf with the Balrog.  
  
The Fellowship had been waiting for him. They had stopped running as soon as they had noticed that Aragorn and Gandalf weren't with them anymore. When Aragorn joined them again, the Ranger yelled:  
  
,,What are you doing here??? RUN!!! This is a situation where one life doesn't count! We have to get Frodo out of here!!! NOW GO!!!!"  
  
Completely in panic, the Fellowship obeyed. After they had crossed the Bridge, they turned around.  
  
Nobody of the Fellowship would ever forget what they saw then.  
  
Gandalf was standing halfway the Bridge of Khadzad-Dum with his back to the Fellowship.  
  
Then, the Balrog appeared. Furious flames surrounded the body made of ashes. It was huge indeed. Several members backed off some more, but kept staring at the terrifying monster.  
  
More impressive than ever, he stood there.  
  
Staring at the Balrog, he said:  
  
,,You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The Dark Flame will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"  
  
The Fellowship watched in horror as the Balrog wasn't impressed at all.  
  
,,GANDALF!!!" Frodo yelled.  
  
,,Go back to the shadow!!!" Gandalf cried out.  
  
But the Balrog seemed to have something else in mind. Another step closer. Gandalf began to see this was all hopeless. He really had only one choice.  
  
,,YOU. . . SHALL NOT. . . PASS!!!!!" He screamed while bringing his staff to the smallest part of the Bridge. The Balrog took one more step. Then, he Bridge collapsed under the weight of the Balrog. Gandalf turned around but before he could, the Balrog wrapped his whip around Gandalf ankle.  
  
Clinging to the edge of the Bridge, Gandalf said with his last strength:  
  
,,Fly, you fools." And then, he just. . . fell along with the Balrog.  
  
Aragorn lead the Fellowhsip through the last meters, while Boromir had a hard time dragging a screaming Frodo along.  
  
The Fellowship had been complete, but now another member had died in the hands of evil.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Sorry for the fact that no Powers were revealed in this chapter. These things just had to happen. Don't worry, I promise that in the next chapter, I will introduce a new Power to y'all! I really hope you all review! Thanx! 


	10. Power of the Yellow Pearl

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,So you're still here, eh? Well, I'm happy to hear that! Here's the next chappie!"  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Ah! You're back to life! Great!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: Well, perhaps he touched water, but that's not the reason why he got back to life. . . : )  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yes, you're the only one who knows The Secret! Hehehe. . .  
  
To Ryoko: Yep, I love both Lord of the Rings and Dragonball Z!  
  
To Katie: I'm glad to hear you're not angry anymore about Legolas! : )  
  
To Ole 4 Clay: Yeah, I hate Balrogs, too! Mainly because Legolas don't likes them. : )  
  
To Huinesoron: Sorry for the lack of action but this just had to happen and I promise that in this chapter, more will happen!  
  
To Lady Moon: Heheh. . . A bit hyper, aren't you? : ) Someone said 'Power up!' in chapter 8. If you read it VERY careful, you might find it.  
  
To Legends of Wind and Time: Wow, thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to hear you like the story!  
  
To Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Gimli doesn't fly to Gandalf because he doesn't have the time for it and Pippin didn't freeze the Balrog because you just can't freeze fire.  
  
To incurelf: Nice review! : ) It made me smile!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
,,LET ME GO BACK! I CAN SAVE HIM!!! Let me GO!" Gimli shouted while trying to escape from Boromir's grip.  
  
Legolas stared at the scene. A strange feeling of guilt grew in his heart. Had Gandalf died because of him? He came back to life, but was this the price the Fellowship had to pay? Legolas didn't even know how he had come back. The first thing that came back was his hearing. He had heard Gandalf whispering in his ear, apologising.  
  
Next was the pain. He had tumbled on the ground and felt Orcs running across his body. They had probably presumed that he was dead.  
  
Then Legolas had been able to open his eyes. At first, he saw nothing but Orc-feet, running past him. Next, he saw a great pillar near him. Carefully not to attract any attention, he had crawled to it and had been able to stand up. In the distance, he had seen the rest of the Fellowship, running for their lifes. And thousand of Orcs, running after them. But that wasn't the thing that had concerned him the most.  
  
He had heard the Balrog coming. The heavy footsteps that he could hear from a very far distance. Realising that this was the time for action, he had gathered his mind and activated his Power. First he shot an arrow in an Orc's throat. An Orc that was about to attack his friends. And then, with both anger and fear he had never felt before, he had caused a wave bigger than his imagination went.  
  
After that, everything had gone so quickly. Running from the Balrog, crossing the Bridge of Khazad-Dum, the death of Gandalf.  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard Aragorn calling his name.  
  
,,Legolas! Boromir! Get them up!"  
  
Legolas turned around to see the Hobbits sit on the ground, crying and sobbing. Their tears struck his heart more than all the action in Moria together. 'Please, stop crying! There's enough sadness in this world!' His whole heart shouted. But his face showed no emotions when he ignored the discussion between Boromir and Aragorn and pulled Pippin into a standing position.  
  
,,Aren't you sad, Legolas?" A little voice asked.  
  
The Elf looked down, seeing Pippin looking up to him.  
  
He tried to smile. ,,I am just as sad as you, little one." He answered.  
  
The Halfling nodded and helped Legolas and Boromir with gathering the Fellowship.  
  
They were very close to Lothlorien, when Merry couldn't bare it anymore.  
  
,,STUPID POWERS!!!" He shouted. ,,It's all their fault! If we'd only tested them! Then we had known what we're dealing with! I don't even know what my Power is!"  
  
Pippin, who was trying really hard to calm down his friend, said with a calming voice:  
  
,,But Merry! You can test it right away! Yeah! That's a good idea!"  
  
Merry looked at Pippin for a few seconds, touched his yellow Pearl, then nodded.  
  
,,Okay. POWER UP!!!"  
  
Immediatly, clouds started gathering above their heads. Rain started coming down and lightning stoke several trees of the forest of Lothlorien. The Fellowship gasped and stared at Merry.  
  
Merry looked at his hands and then pointed to a tree standing nearby. With a loud noice, the lightning stroke the tree. Merry managed to smile and said:  
  
,,Power down!"  
  
Pippin jumped around Merry while cheering. ,,Wow Merry! That was awesome! Do that again!"  
  
But Merry shook his head and chuckled. ,,I think I wait until one of you get on my nerves. You all looked so terrified when it started raining!"  
  
Aragorn laughed. ,,We'll keep that in mind, Merry. Shall we continue? We should be in Lothlorien when night falls."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~BOO! So, that's it for the new chapter! You'll have to wait untill I find time to update this again! Review please! 


	11. Lothlorien

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi! I'm really sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter to be up, but here it is!"  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Well, you know that Legolas' Power is controlling water. And indeed, you're the only one who knows who revived Leggie. So: Ssssssshhhjjj!!! Don't tell anyone!  
  
To Elanhin: Oh sorry for not answering your last review! I guess you submitted your review right after I finished chapter 10! Yes, Gandalf had to fall, I couldn't keep him in the story any longer. . .  
  
To Huinesoron: Hehe! I thought this Power would be just fine for Merry. Don't you agree? But his Power does not only contain thunder. He can control the weather. Cool, eh?  
  
To Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Ah, sister-problems. I know everything about them (I have a younger sister). Well, I'm so glad you liked chapter 10! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: Well, here's more! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Ah, thank you for mentioning the thunder/lightning- thingey. I already corrected it, check chapter 10 as a proof! I'm so happy to hear you liked the chapter! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Ole 4 Clay: Ah, my mistake (the thunder/lightning-mistake). I already paid for my mistakes. Sorry for the short chapters, but I couldn't make it any longer, cuz I had no more inspiration. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To incurelf: Ah, you're the third who told me that lightning strikes a tree. So I paid dearly for my mistake already. I've corrected it, too. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!  
  
To Andray: I'm sure he'll realise that Gandalf's death was not his fault. I don't want Legolas to die of grief! Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
To Oddwen: *gets freaked out by Oddwen's rolling eyes * Ehm. . . Here's the next chapter!  
  
To Appin Took: Ah, I think you love it! That's good. Thank you!  
  
To Lady Moon3: Oh no! I'm sure that someone says 'Power up!' I'll prove it to you! I'm going to tell you in which line in chapter 8 it is! Line 30, from under the disclaimer! Go and have a look! Well, thank you for reviewing!  
  
To FRIENDOFLEGOLAS: Ah, thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the story and I really hope you'll like this chapter too! Bye bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I own LotR. I own LotR! I OWN LOTR! IIII OOOWN LOTR!!!! (wakes up)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
While the Fellowship walked through Lothlorien, Sam and Pippin couldn't stop talking about how cool Merry's Power was. Merry himself walked among them smiling.  
  
,,The way the lightning struck that tree! It was amazing!" Sam told the others.  
  
Pippin added: ,,And you should have seen the look on Gimli's face! It was hilari-"  
  
Gimli interrupted him hastily. ,,Be quiet young Hobbit. These woods are very dangerous. I've heard stories about a powerful Elf-witch living in these woods. They say that if you look her in the eyes, you'll fall under her spell. But don't worry. You don't have to fear anything if you stay very close to me."  
  
Frodo looked around. There was nothing special to see. He muttered under his breath 'power up' and his eyes turned red. When Frodo looked around again, some movements in the trees caught his attention. Elves were moving through the trees, watching the Fellowship carefully.  
  
Suddenly, the Ringbearer heard a woman's voice: ,,Frodo. . ." Frodo looked round, but couldn't see anybody who could have possibly said that.  
  
,,Frodo. . . Power down. . ." The voice said. And to his surprise, his eyes turned back to normal and he couldn't see the Elves in the trees anymore. With a frown on his face, Frodo stared at the trees. Was this the work of the Elf-witch Gimli told them about? Beside him, he could hear Gimli talking.  
  
"Because I - I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox. And I-"  
  
Whatever Gimli wanted to say next, the Hobbits would never know. Because the next moment, the Fellowship was surrounded by ten Elves at least, all aiming their bows at them.  
  
Gimli's eyes widened in shock, and yelled to Aragorn: ,,Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should turn back!"  
  
One of the Lothlorien-Elves, who seemed to be the leader, shook his head and said:  
  
,,No one leaves these woods after entering them." He stared at Gimli for a while, then looked at Frodo.  
  
,,Come. The Lady has been expecting you."  
  
~ * ~  
  
While walking behind the leader of the Lothlorien-Elves, apparantly called Haldir, the Fellowship was a curiousity for the other Elves living in the Golden Woods. The Hobbits didn't really mind being stared at, and waved happily to the Elves. But Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were actually quite embarressed, staying close to Haldir and staring at their feet.  
  
Then they reached the Lady of the Woods and her husband. Most of them gasped as they saw her. She had long, beautiful, golden hair and weared a long white dress. She had very blue eyes, which looked like she could read your mind with a single look.  
  
Even before she spoke, Frodo knew that this was the woman who had 'powered him down'.  
  
Haldir bowed towards the Lady, turned around to the Fellowship, and said:  
  
,,Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Then he stepped aside in the shadow of the trees.  
  
The Fellowship couldn't help staring at the pair.  
  
Then, Lord Celeborn spoke. ,,Eight that are here, yet nine there set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
Galadriel looked at the Fellowship and her eyes rested on Aragorn.  
  
,,He has fallen in the shadow. . ." She slowly spoke.  
  
The Lady's eyes let Aragorn go and started looking at the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
,,The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her gaze rested on Boromir for a while, who seemed quite uncomfortable with that. He didn't look back at her.  
  
,,Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She looked at the loyal Sam now, who had not succeeded to stop staring at the Lady yet, with his mouth half open. Lady Galadriel smiled at him and continued her speech.  
  
,,I see that you're all tired from your journey so far, the loss of a great friend, and of course, the use of your Pearls of Victory. Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that you all have one, and I must warn you. There is another Pearl in Middle-Earth. Be careful."  
  
The Fellowship looked alarmed, but she continued talking as if she never gave that warning.  
  
,,Tonight, you will rest safely here in Lothlorien. Haldir will take you to your places."  
  
Haldir stepped forwards again. ,,Follow me, please."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~I know, it's not a wonderful chapter with a lot of action and adventure, but this was the best I could do! Sorry!  
  
Oh, I know! I'm sure I'll write better chapters when I receive a lot of REVIEWS!!! 


	12. Saving the Golden Forest

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi! Here's another chapter that I've decided to write! But FIRST!!! I'd like to thank my reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU!!! Ah, and I'd like to thank Huinesoron, who really helped me with some little facts needed in this chapter! THANK YOU!!!"  
  
To Elanhin: Ow, thank you for your support! I hope you continue 'love in lothlorien' soon! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To malfoyelf: Lol! A personal raincloud following him when Merry's sad? That's a brilliant idea! I'm going to do such a thing, I promise! Thank you for all the compliments, thanks to reviewers like you I'm able to continue my stories!  
  
To MoroTheWolfGod: Ah yes, I think we'll see Gollum again soon. . . I'm not going to say anything! *evil cackle* Well, thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Wow! You liked the way I described Galadriel? I never thought anyone would like that! Thank you so much!  
  
To Ole 4 Clay: Ah, yes! Continue your story ASAP!!! And yes again, death to school!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Oh, I completely agree with you. HOW could Peter Jackson KILL Haldir? It's so unfair!  
  
To Oddwen - The Lone PFR Fan: Ah! A REVIEW!!! WIIEE!!! Thank you for your REVIEW!!!  
  
To Lady Moon3: Still can't find the 'power up' in the text? Well, I'm sure it's in there somewhere. I give up.  
  
To Andray: Oh yes, Gimli is hilarious! More about the other pearl will be clear soon!  
  
To Huinesoron: Yeah, sorry, the last chapter really wasn't that good. I'll try to improve myself in this chapter!  
  
To Pointy Ears Are My Thing: Lol, you'll have to make sure Pippin's Power is off before touching him. : ) Anyway, your guess is 100% correct. Thank you very much for all the reviews!!! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
To Bob: Ha! You're one of the first who discovers that! Pippin doesn't freeze everything, only when his Power is up. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Captin Planet: Lol! You're not the first one who thinks that! Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To Sylvia Viridian: Cool! You found someone saying 'Power up!'!!! You're one of the first! Congratulations!  
  
To Skull Xero: I'm so very glad you like the story! I'll continue whenever I have the time!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: You didn't notice the update? Shame on you! (just joking!!) I'm happy to hear you liked the chapter!  
  
To ClayAikenLover: Yeah, I noticed that Pippin's like Storm AFTER I gave him that Power! Hihi, Storm is my favourite X-Men! (or woman)  
  
To Hirilnara: Oh yes, I'll write more! Sam's Power, eh? You'll see, it's just a matter of time to get to know that!  
  
To ellie: Kill Galadriel? Ooohh, tempting. But no, I don't think I'll do that. Thank you very much for reviewing, and try not to drink any Krypton now!  
  
Disclaimer: Boo. Go away. You don't have to rub it in. . . (I hope you get the point by now)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
,,You know what Mr. Frodo? I'm just so curious about what my Power will be. Shall I try it?" Sam asked Frodo with a slightly pleading look on his face.  
  
They had been staying in Lothlorien for a few days now. Most of them were more relaxed now and wished they could stay here longer.  
  
Frodo looked back at the other Hobbit.  
  
,,Well, shouldn't you wait until we're all here to watch? To be honest, I'm also very curious about your Power. But I'm afraid that we'll have to wait. Some of the Fellowship aren't going to be with us until dinner-time. And even then I'm not sure we'll all be here. Legolas, for example, stays with his Elven-friends, so perhaps, if we can find him. . . we'll ask whether or not he'll be joining us for dinner."  
  
Sam nodded. ,,Good idea, Mr. Frodo. Shall we go find him then? There isn't much to do around here anyway."  
  
They were soon wandering through the beautiful Lothlorien, with its mysterious aura and fabeled white buildings. After asking around for some time, they discovered they could find Legolas in Caras Galadron, a place that was also known as 'the heart of Elvendom on Earth'.  
  
While they were heading to Caras Galadron, Frodo asked Sam:  
  
,,Hey Sam, what do you think your Power will be?"  
  
Sam blushed, looked in another direction, and said: ,,Oh I don't know Mr. Frodo. How could I possibly know?"  
  
,,Well, perhaps you've already tried it?"  
  
Sam looked at the other Hobbit with a look of disbelief and guilt. Then he pointed towards a small group of Elves who were singing Elvish songs.  
  
,,Just listen to that, Mr. Frodo! Aren't the songs lovely?"  
  
Frodo smiled. ,,If someone would ask my opinion, I'd say you were trying to change the subject, Sam. If it weren't for Legolas, who I see among those Elves, I'd ask much further than this."  
  
Legolas had already spotted them and soon came to their side. ,,Is something wrong?" He asked, for he was not used to Hobbits who did all this trouble finding him.  
  
Frodo shook his head and told the Elf: ,,Sam wants to try his Power, and we thought that it would be wise if the whole Fellowship would be there to see it. That's why we came to ask you whether or not you'll be joining us for dinner, Legolas."  
  
,,Yes, I'm sure I'll be able to make it in time, Fro-" Legolas agreed, but stopped talking when a few Elves ran past them, obviously in panic, yelling something to all the other Elves around them that the Hobbits couldn't quite understand. Sam turned to Legolas, who had paled.  
  
,,What's going on?"  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head to the brown-haired Hobbit, and answered in a voice not more than a whisper:  
  
,,Lothlorien is on fire."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The fire was further than most people had thought. It had sought its way through the Golden Forest very fast and all Elves available were busy extinguishing the raging fire.  
  
The Fellowship was also busy passing on buckets with water. Not that it really helped. The fire was gigantic and even managed to cross the river Nimrodel.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Pippin had been passing on buckets for at least two hours now and his arms felt like they were about to break off. And almost half the trees in Lothlorien were on fire now. Not to mention the fourteen Elves that had died in the fire, trying to save their home. Pippin couldn't continue this pass-on-those-useless-bucket-thing any longer. This felt like doing nothing at all. Boromir had been trying to help, controlling the fire. It had helped for two seconds. Then a branch from a tree had fallen on top of the Steward of Gondor, knocking him temperarily unconcious. He hadn't woken up yet, but he was still alive.  
  
With a flash of inspiration, Pippin turned to the fire and shouted:  
  
,,Power up!" This was the second time he would use his Power, and this time, he felt his Power flow through his fingers, eager to be released.  
  
Merry had watched Pippin with a certain disbelief, and was shocked to see his best friend running straight towards the fire.  
  
,,PIPPIN!!!" he screamed, trying to run after the other Hobbit, but then he felt two strong arms around his waist, making it impossible for him to run any further. With a frustrated growl, Merry turned around to hit whoever had the guts to stop him. When he managed to turn around, it was Aragorn's face whom he looked in. The Ranger wasn't looking at the Hobbit who was trying to hit him, but at Pippin, who had almost reached the fire. Merry looked around too, and waited for the moment of pain and grief when Pippin would reach the raging fire.  
  
Pippin had heard Merry, but decided not to respond, in case his courage would break at the moment he would turn around and go back. With a determined expression on his face, the Hobbit ran the last part.  
  
Then, he threw himself in the roaring fire.  
  
First, there was nothing but extreme heat and pain. But Pippin felt that he wasn't going to die. He hit the flames with his fists as if they were Orcs, still full of energy. With a slight feeling of victory in his heart, Pippin discovered that his Power was indeed helping him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Merry had watched Pippin throwing himself in the fire with a certain amount of disbelief. Was the innocent Pippin commiting suicide, or did he have a plan? Whatever the plan was, Merry wasn't in for it.  
  
Ten seconds passed. Twenty. Thirty. When a whole minute had passed, an Elf close to Merry pointed at a certain point in the fire. Everyone stared at that point, and yes, the fire looked somehow different. Like it was moving more slowly. At the point that two full minutes had come to pass, at least seven metres of the fire had completely come to a standstill.  
  
Aragorn, who was still standing behind Merry, gave a victorious scream.  
  
,,LOOK!! It's Pippin!"  
  
And they saw Pippin indeed. The small Hobbit was still running around through the fire, hitting it where he could, slowing the fire down, and eventually, stopping it.  
  
With renewed energy, the Fellowship started passing on buckets again, knowing that victory would be theirs.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When Pippin finally sat down besides Merry, it had been six hours since the fire had started. But he had won. A glorious day for Peregrin Took. He had frozen the fire.  
  
The damage done to the forest of Lothlorien was enormous, hundreds of trees were burned. And the only thing the Elves could do, was hoping the ground would be able to carry trees again soon.  
  
If it weren't for Sam. Because Frodo had been right when he suspected Sam of trying his Power in secret. He knew what his Power was, and he know that he could help the Elves, like he always wanted.  
  
~ * ~  
  
,,Power up!" In front of most Lothlorien Elves and the Fellowship, Sam activated his Power, knowing exactly what to do.  
  
Pointing to the ground and focusing, Sam felt that all the possible life in the ground started to live again and grow. The Hobbit closed his eyes and tried to make the ungrown plants grow harder and faster.  
  
Suddenly, he heard several Elves gasp and Sam opened his eyes again. He smiled. It was working! Hundreds of trees were growing in thousand times the normal speed, all at once. A pretty impressive sight, really.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Galadriel had been watching the whole scene with a smile upon her face. She knew this was about to happen. She'd have a talk with Sam later. And, of course, with the Ringbearer too.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Tadaa!!! Pfew, this was a really difficult chapter to write! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating for so long, and still want to review. Don't worry, no matter how long it takes, if the story isn't finished yet, I will continue. Now, toodeloo! And don't forget that I really like long reviews! 


End file.
